Rose and Massie Collide
by ohsnapitzdomo
Summary: Massie Block thinks she's hot stuff with her Pretty Committee flanking her every move. But what happens when St. Vladimir's sends a group of the top novices to practice-guard select Moroi at a human private school such as Octavian Country Day in Westchester, NY? What will Massie do when the amazingly badass Rose Hathaway steals the spotlight at OCD? More info inside.
1. Going Where-chester?

_**Takes place after Bratfest at Tiffany's and Frostbite. (Pretend there were no more books after Bratfest at Tiffany's. That book ended ended the series and they continued to grow up with their own drama.) **_

_**Massie Block thinks she's hot stuff with her Pretty Committee flanking her every move. But what happens when St. Vladimir's sends a group of the top novices to practice-guard select Moroi at a human private school such as Octavian Country Day in Westchester, NY? What will Massie do when the amazingly badass Rose Hathaway steals the spotlight at OCD? Will she react like any other alpha and snap back? Or will she recognize another type of 'alpha' of a whole other vampiric race?**_

**RPOV **

_Beeeep, beeeep, beeeep, beeeep! _

Ugh. Hell. I slapped my alarm clock but it wouldn't end its infernal beeping, so I ripped it off my night stand and hurled it at the wall where it shattered against. Damn. Now I need another. I've got to quit doing that.

Muttering words that would have earned me a detention, I fell out of bed and dragged myself to the shower. The cold water instantly made me more alert as it slowly turned warmer. I relaxed under the scalding water and quickly got out and dressed up in work-out clothes. I was feeling devious so I put on a tight and low-cut dark blue tank top and black mesh short shorts. I threw my hair up in a high and tight ponytail, showing off my two molnija marks, and looked at the time. 5:30 pm. Damn, I'm supposed to already be there.

I shot out the door and jogged to the gym. I looked at the clock as I walked through the gym doors and saw it was 5:40. Dimitri was sitting in a chair reading one of his westerns. He looked up in disapproval as I came in. I spoke before he could nag me.

"_I know_, Comrade, I'm late. Don't need to get into a lecture."

He looked like he was about to respond to that until he saw what I was wearing. I smirked as his disapproval turned to approval at my apparel. He caught my smirk and up went his damned guardian mask, but I could still see some remnants of lust in his now darker eyes. My smirk amplified.

"See something you like?" I teased, repeating a line I had said in a previous compromising situation. He frowned and all remnants of that lust was gone. I crossed my arms while he spoke.

"Good morning, Rose," he stated ignoring my sarcastic question. "We aren't having practice this morning. I'm here to inform you of a trip you're going on this coming up Monday with four other novices."

I perked up. "Really? Where? What kind of trip?" And why would it only include five of us?

"You're going to Westchester."

"Going where-chester?"

He sighed. "It's a special real-world test we're trying on select novices. It involves guarding your Moroi in the real world." Real world? "You and the four other novices will each have an assigned Moroi to guard. It will be at a private school in Westchester, New York. Wards have been placed around the school to ensure protection."

"If there are wards put at this school, how is that any different from the field experience we do here at the Academy?"

"Well, this private school is a predominantly human school. So this will test how covert you are able to be and still efficiently protect your charge among actual humans instead of your classmates here at the Academy."

Oh. A safe version of real life. Makes sense, sort of.

"What about the fake Strigoi attacks? You certainly can't have pretend malicious vampire attacks at a human school."

He nodded. "No, we can't. So while at the school you will be safe from 'attacks'. But there is a dormitory not far from the school available for schools to rent out for field trips. It's like the Academy just without the classrooms and administration buildings. There, attacks will be staged."

I stared. This would be amazing. A trip out of this shithole of a state to protect Lissa. I paused. I am protecting Lissa, right? "Am I going to be guarding Lissa?"

He let out a small smile. "They weren't going to give her to you at first. But I found a work around and now she's your charge for this assignment."

I grinned widely at him. "Thanks, Comrade. I probably would have thrown a hissy fit if I hadn't gotten Lissa."

His smile increased. "Yes. I know. I feared what terror you would have wreaked on everyone until you got her."

Then another thought occurred to me. "How is the rooming going to be organized? Will we have night duty?"

He shook his head. "No, we're saving that for the actual field experience here at the Academy. Every novice and Moroi will get their own room each which will be supervised by a guardian."

My smile turned flirty. "And which guardian will be _'supervising'_ my room?" I asked suggestively.

He smiled mischievously. A rare look for him. "I will be, of course," he said nonchalantly.

My smile brightened. "And how did you arrange that?"

He chuckled. "Oh, I didn't need to arrange it. They stuck me with you saying I'm the only one who knows how to properly deal with someone like you."

My jaw fell open in mock offense. "Hey! I'm not a bad student."

He gave me a knowing look, playing along. "Yeah, because that is clearly evident in what you're wearing today."

I walked slowly over to him. "What's that supposed to mean? Is it _bothering_ you?" I flashed him my man-eating smile. His breath hitched.

"It's not _bothering_ me per se, but it is definitely _distracting_," he breathed as I walked right up to him. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me up to him.

I reached up and put my arms around his neck and pulled his head down while standing on my tip-toes to whisper in his ear, "Well if they're so _distracting_, why don't you just get rid of them?" He pulled back with wide eyes and a lust-filled expression and licked his lips. His breathing was heavy and haggard. He found some remnant of self-control in him to pull away slightly.

"We can't . . . not here . . ."

I pouted. "Fine, we'll save it for the dorm room in Whatever-lester."

He chuckled but kept his hands on my hips. "Alright, Roza. Maybe you should go get ready for breakfast," he said huskily while leaning down to brush a kiss against my lips.

I pouted again. "Tease," I complained and stole a quick kiss from him. I quickly backed away from his embrace before he could deepen it.

I shot him a playful look while walking to the door. "See you in class, Comrade."


	2. Octavian Country Day

**RPOV **

Later on, in my Bodyguard Theory class, the other four novices were revealed.

As Stan made everyone aware of the mini-trip some esteemed novices were going on, I sat in my seat with a smug look on my face as I already knew all of this. When he started listing the top five novices, though, was when I tuned back in.

"In order, here are the _top_ novices who have been selected to go on this test. First, Rosemarie Hathaway has the highest scores and grades of the senior class of novices." I beamed in my chair at the glory and excitement, though not letting it get to my head. The class applauded me.

"Second, Edison Castile has the second highest scores and grades." More applause.

"Third, Ryan Aylesworth." Ryan stood a bowed to everyone, which received snickers and applause.

Stan sighed. "Please sit down, Mr. Aylesworth so I may continue."

Ryan sat down in mock sheepishness. Stan sighed and continued.

"Fourth, Meredith Hylton **(AN: pronounced Hilton. I had to make up a last name since hers wasn't anywhere in the series) **is fourth highest." Applause. "And fifth is Shane Reyes." Applause. "You will each be guarding your own Moroi at this human private school. Here are the assignments."

We all got excited and shifted in our seats. Well, the other four did. _I_ already knew who I was getting.

"Hathaway, your charge is Vasilisa Dragomir. Castile, your charge is Christian Ozera." Eddie sighed in relief. How perfect. We all get to stay together. "Aylesworth, you will get Jesse Zeklos." I snickered along with others in sympathy for him. "Hylton, you will get Mia Rinaldi. And Reyes, you will receive Ralf Sarcozy."

I stared. How in the _hell_ did those two manage to both go? Well, I guess I could say the same about Eddie guarding Christian. I snapped out of my thoughtful haze when Stan started speaking again.

"The school is in Westchester, New York. Fifteen guardians will be accompanying you on this trip. Further detail on guarding and room arrangements are on these notification slips."

Shane raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Reyes?"

"What is the name of the private school we will be testing at?"

Stan smiled slightly. "Octavian Country Day."


	3. Check In With The PC

_**AN: I apologize for the terrible immaturity of Massie's thought process. I only have up to her eighth grade year to see how she thought (Sort of. The whole series is in 3rd person. Blech.) But she had the same mindset in 5th grade as she did in 7th and 8th grade, so I shouldn't be too far off. Of course she is more mature because she is now 17 and a senior in high school, but she still is slightly immature, what with using terms like LBR, HART, and EW and being the alpha of the Pretty Committee still. But it shouldn't be too bad. Just girly and snobby. I was laughing out loud quite a few times while writing this. Enjoy! **_

**MPOV **

As I sat at my regal position, the head of table seventeen, I gazed over the senior class in the Green Cafe. I sipped my macchiato delicately and picked at my salad lightly while the Pretty Committee and I gossiped and giggled about LBRs and fawned over the clothes we got at our latest shopping spree. I myself was quite pleased with my spendings and purchases. I had gotten the latest Coach handbag which went perfectly with the cuh-_yutest_ Jimmy Choos! Kuh-laire (Claire, Massie just pronounces it like a snob would, even in her head) Lyons had pretty much stated our sophomore year that she would never give up her Gap jeans or Keds. Shame, she would look so much better in sophistication rather than casual-comfy. It was amazing that she had still had Cam Fischer as her loyal and serving boyfriend.

Alicia Rivera, my almost-as-beautiful-as-me beta was sporting her typical flirty-classic style of Ralph Lauren and Marc Jacobs. She had been with Josh Hotz for almost five years now. She and Claire bragged _awl_ the time about their long-lasting relationships. Kristen Gregory, my sports-obsessed bestie still dressed feminine-sporty in Diesel and Vince design. She was finally single. She had had her fun with surfer-dude Dune Baxter a few years back, but now she's dedicating her time to school to keeping up her scholarship here at OCD and keeping up as Girls' Soccer team captain. And Dylan Marvil, my wild and crazy big red head. With her giant red hair and immense addiction to food, she was a crazy one. She was single as well, unless you count Mike and Ike as boyfriends. She had always loved to dress loud and proud and still does to this day in her Betsey Johnson and Alice + Olivia.

And as for me: I, the ultimate and ah-mazing alpha of the Pretty Committee, am the fabulous and gorgeous Massie Block. I am a total GEE (Girl Everyone Envies) and everybody ah-_dores_ me. What, with my enviable Tiffany charm bracelet and Current State of the Union blog, what isn't there to luh-v? And besides, I have my gorgeous HART boyfriend Derrick Herrington. We've had our ups and downs, but in the end, there was no way he could ever stay away from me. There is absolutely nobody who could ever take my place. Ever. Not in a million years times ten.

**That's what you think, Massie. Just wait until you meet Rose. **

**BTW: HART means Hawt Alpha Rich Toned **

_**Sorry about the no dialogue! There isn't much of anything for the PC to talk about until the VA gang arrives in Westchester. This is just a recap for those who haven't read The Clique series, with my own little twist. **_


	4. Jet Ride

RPOV

At last, the glorious day that is called Monday had arrived. The day for us to be shipped off across the country to a fancy, preppy private school. We had to leave _super_ early, though, so we could arrive in time for the school day, which started at 7:00 AM. With the two hour flight, we had to wake up at four in the _morning human time! _An inhumane time if you ask me. At least we got private jets.

As I grabbed my suitcase for what I had recently discovered was a two or three week trip, I stopped and looked at myself in my full-length mirror to check my appearance one last time. I liked what I saw.

I had decided to make a grand impression on my new peers with super-tight black skinny jeans that did good things to my body. I was wearing a deep scarlet tank top that accentuated my double-D's quite nicely. I had a black zip-up hoodie on over it, left unzipped, and a pair of dark brown mid-calf furry stiletto boots. My hair was left to fall casually yet sensually over my shoulder. To accessorize I had my _nazar_ on my neck, Lissa's chotki on my wrist, and a red bull in my hand. I was hot and ready to go.

I continued walking to my door and locked it on the way out. I could not wait to get a break from this hellhole.

I met up with Lissa on the way to the jets. I could feel her excitement buzzing through the bond.

"Hey, Rose! I'm _so_ excited about this trip. I've never been to a private school before and we get to go together!" She chattered excitedly.

I grinned. "Well, technically St. Vladimir's _is_ a private school seeing as how humans aren't allowed to attend."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

I laughed. "Yeah. And I'm excited we get to go together too. It's so funny how Eddie got assigned to Christian for this. It's almost too perfect."

She nodded emphatically. "I know! It is too perfect. Now all four of us will almost always be together since Christian and I are together all the time."

I sighed in joy. "I can't wait to see the dorm. Dimitri said it's just like the Academy's but without classrooms and administration buildings. It supposedly has courtyards, a girls and boys dorm, a cafeteria, lounge rooms, a gym, and other recreational areas." I sighed again.

"Of course. As long as it's got lots of food and physical activity for you to do, you're sold."

"Of course," I repeated teasingly.

We stopped talking for a moment when we arrived at the jet. Dimitri was there, waiting for me apparently, and looked as if he had lost all coherent thought as he gazed hungrily down my body. I shivered at his intense gaze. I broke through his lust-driven haze when I spoke.

"Hey, Comrade," I said, waving flirtatiously. He cracked a nervous half-smile as he reassembled himself internally. Then his guardian mask went up once again. Mostly. Damn. At least I cracked him a little.

"Hello, Rose," he said stiffly, obviously still turned on. I laughed internally. On the outside I just flashed him a smile. Through the bond, I felt Lissa walk into the jet. I stepped a bit closer to Dimitri.

In a low voice I asked, "You got another _problem_ with my outfit?" I smirked.

He sighed and shook his head muttering something in Russian. I attempted to raise an eyebrow but both shot up. I sighed internally.

He chuckled. "No, _I_ don't have a _problem_ with your outfit. I have a problem with how _other_ boys are going to be looking at you. Probably the same as I am."

I jumped around with joy in my head. Out loud, I said, "Oh? Is somebody going to get possessive and jealous over me?"

He laughed lightly and gave me a knowing look. "Oh, I think you would completely understand, considering how you treated Tasha."

I scoffed. "Touché."

Before Dimitri could respond we heard a voice behind us.

"Hey, little dhampir."

Dimitri let out a low growl that only I could hear. "And the fun begins," I murmured to myself, turning to face Adrian. When he saw what I was wearing his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Eyes up, buddy," I demanded. He broke out of his gaze and crooked me a grin.

"Nothing wrong with a little looking, little dhampir."

I heard another growl behind me and chuckled lightly.

"I don't mean on my behalf. I'm protecting you," I said gesturing to Dimitri behind me.

"Ah. Didn't see you there cradle-robber. I apologize," Adrian said unapologetically. Dimitri just sighed while I rolled my eyes. Then I thought of why he was here in the first place.

"Hey what are you doing here? You tagging along?" He always did.

"Yep. Just thought I'd get some quality time in with my buds."

I laughed. "Adrian, nobody says 'my buds' anymore."

He just shrugged.

I sighed. "Whatever. Well, we better board soon before the jet takes off," I said nodding to the plane entrance. They nodded in agreement and followed me onto the jet. I looked for Lissa and saw Christian sitting with her. Guess they wanted some alone time before they were watched all day. Well, as much alone time as you can get with another person hearing and seeing your every thought. Adrian was already flopped down next to Eddie, so I went and plopped myself down next to Dimitri.

"Hey Comrade," I greeted.

"Is that the only greeting you have for me?"

"Please. I have _plenty_ others, but I'd probably get in trouble for over half of them." He gave me a look at that as if saying he should've known that I would say something like that. I just grinned back at him.

We were sitting in the very back of the jet where we weren't noticeable, so I decided I could have some fun. I sat still in my seat while Dimitri eyes me warily for a few seconds before returning to his western novel. I waited until a few minutes after we had taken off before I would try anything. Once we had been flying steadily for five minutes, I sent my plan into action. I lifted my hand and placed it over his that was laying his lap. He flinched but didn't pull away. I slowly trailed my fingers up his arm, barely touching his skin. My fingers left a trail of goosebumps in their wake. They made their way up his arm and shoulder to and up his neck and into his hair. He had all but completely forgotten his dumb boom now and was staring at me intently. His hand subconsciously moved to caress my cheek in it. We were about to lean in when I got a shocked and anxious message from Lissa through the bond.

_Rose! What is going on back there? _

I flinched and quickly backed away. Dimitri looked at me questioningly before I mouthed, "Lissa" to him. He nodded in understanding.

I leaned into the aisle and saw Lissa looking back at me. "What?" I mouthed.

_Your auras. I'm feeling intense emotion back there. I would think you and Dimitri are fighting but it's not anger I'm feeling_, she said through the bond.

Shit. Oh _shit_. I've got to tell her now. Well, now's as good a time as any.

I pointed behind me and mouthed to her, "Meet me in the bathroom."

_Okay . . ._ , she thought.

I got up without a word to Dimitri and went to the bathroom. I met Lissa up their and indicated for her to follow me into the one-person bathroom.

"Rose . . . what's going on?"

I took a deep breath. "Liss. There's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." She tensed in anticipation.

I took another deep breath. "Lissa, Dimitri and I are . . . together."


	5. Your Royal Bitchiness

_**AN: This is by far my longest chapter so far. 3,041 words and 16,749 characters. Too bad nobody is reading this story . . . **_

**RPOV**

"What?! Like _together_?"

"Well . . . not _together_, but we are not purely platonic," I said slowly, wondering how she was going to take this.

"Rose! This is illegal! Have you . . ." she trailed off.

"What? No! We just have feelings for each other."

The next thing I knew I had arms around my neck strangling the hell out of me. "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have told anyone."

I sighed. "I know. I just couldn't seem to find the right moment to tell you about it. Plus, we've been trying to ignore it for a while. Well, up until recently, that is." I smirked.

She was shocked. "Why would you try to ignore it?" she asked, confused.

I sighed again. "Well, we're not supposed to have feelings for each other when we're supposed to dedicate our whole lives to protecting you."

Guilt coursed through the bond at the thought that us staying apart was her fault. "It's not your fault," I said quickly.

She nodded, not completely believing it wasn't her fault. I sighed. "I mean it Liss. It's just this stupid royal Moroi political system that's preventing us from being together. I feel no obligation choosing to protect you over being with Dimitri. Though it pains me, I have committed my whole life to you and I won't stop now."

She smiled appreciatively. "You're the best friend ever, you know that, right?"

"I know," I said grinning. "But you deserve it."

Her curiosity piqued again. "So how long has it gone on? How far have you gone?" she asked in a quiet voice, almost whispering.

I grinned deviously. "Remember the night you were kidnapped by Victor?" She flinched, remembering. "Well, you were probably wondering what took us so long to get to you what with our bond." She nodded slowly. "Well, it turns out that rose necklace he bought me was charmed with a lust spell. He keyed it for me and Dimitri to lose our control. I had been ready to give up my virginity and he had been ready to take it, but we broke the spell at the last moment."

She gaped.

I laughed at her expression. She let out a small shocked smile. "I can't believe it. And to think I thought what you did with _Jesse_ was the most reckless thing you've done." She smirked.

"Hey! My love with Dimitri is not reckless!"

She smiled softly. "I know. But it's definitely against the rules."

I sighed wistfully with a small smile. "Yeah, I know. But we make it work. Mostly."

"Well, that certainly explains a lot. I still can't believe I never figured it out. It's so plainly obvious to me now. Your auras. They're like the sun when you're around each other. I didn't understand what it meant until now. I'm so happy for you!"

I grinned. "We should probably be headed back out now."

She giggled. "Yeah. Who know what they think we're doing in here?"

I rolled my eyes. "God knows what. How about we get out at different times? You go first."

She nodded and crept out the door. I waited until I saw through the bond that she had sat down and was settled completely before I walked out. I sat down next to Dimitri as he looked up from his novel.

"What were you two doing in there?" he asked curiously.

I grinned widely at him. "Lissa _knows_."

His eyes widened. "She took it well, I suppose?"

I nodded. "Yeah, she said she's happy for us and that she won't tell anybody. That includes Fire Crotch."

He rolled his eyes at my nickname for Christian. "I have a feeling she won't let this go, though. She's probably going to tease us a lot."

I laughed. "Oh yes, she definitely will."

Just then a message flitted through the bond.

_Don't get too hot and heavy back there! _

I gaped and looked into the aisle, looking for Lissa. I found her and glared at her.

"_Lissa!_" I whisper-shouted. She grinned like an idiot and turned back in her seat. I settled back in mine with a huff.

Dimitri regarded me cautiously. "Has the teasing began?"

I sighed in annoyance. "Yes. It most certainly has."

When the jet started to land in a private Moroi-run airfield, I tensed in anticipation. I turned to Dimitri in excitement.

"How are we all going to get to the dorms?"

"We're being taken in a limo," he said smiling.

"No shit! Are you kidding me?!" I could barely hold in my excitement without exploding.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I'm not. There are two limos for all twenty-five of us. These two limos will be with us to take you to and from school."

I gaped. This was unbelievable. We would be riding to our expensive, preppy private school in luxury.

"This is feeling more like a vacation every day," I said, sighing in satisfaction. I reconsidered. "Well, except for the school part."

He chuckled as we got up, grabbed our carry-ons, and started exiting the jet.

I stepped out and inhaled the cool New York air. It smelled so much different from the pine and mountain-y scent of Montana.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw the two black Bentley limousines a few yards away from me. Wow. Top of the line. The Academy really didn't hold back on this trip.

I looked up at Dimitri. "Bentleys? Why do we get such a luxury?"

He shrugged. "The majority of the locals here are very well-off financially. Kirova thought it would be best for us to fit in as much as possible."

_Wow._ I eventually stopped gazing at the limos long enough to get inside one with Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, and Eddie in tow. When I got inside, I reached my peak of maximum luxury. Heated seats, a mini fridge, a phone, and a small plasma screen TV. I opened the fridge up to reveal donuts, soda, granola bars, danishes, mini bottles of both white and chocolate milk, and mini cans of a variety of Starbucks drinks. Well damn. I snatched out two chocolate-glazed donuts and two mini bottles of chocolate milk. I wolfed down the donuts and was about to chug the milk down when I realized everybody was staring at me wide-eyed.

"What?"

They burst out laughing. I stared at them in confusion. "_What_?"

Christian stopped laughing to explain. We haven't even left yet and you just polished off _two_ donuts." He started laughing again.

"Oh." I giggled at myself. What can I say? I was hungry.

We rode the rest of the way to the dorms with mild chatter. I was mesmerized by the beauty of suburban Westchester. We passed a horse-riding camp called Galwaugh Farms and I wondered if we would ever have time to go horseback riding. I immediately cast the thought out of my head. I was here to practice guarding Lissa and that's exactly what I would do.

When we pulled up to the dorms, I was amazed at the similarity of the dorm to St. Vladimir's. Aside from the missing classrooms and administration buildings, it was almost an exact replica of it, with courtyards and High Gothic architecture to complete it. It even had gates to lock us in with. Great. We take a break from one prison only to take a trip to another. Just my luck.

As we drove through the gates, I could tell the other students were having the same reactions I'd had. I caught Dimitri's eye and smirked, remembering our rooming arrangements. He let some humor slip into his expression. My smirk grew.

We pulled up to the front of the dorms. There weren't many of us so we all stayed in the girls' dorm. There, I discovered the arrangements. Stan was rooming with Lissa, Alberta was rooming with Eddie, Celeste was rooming with Christian, Yuri with Mia, and I know didn't the guardians' names that were rooming with the others. And, of course, Dimitri was rooming with me. Lissa sent me warning messages through the bond when she found out about my rooming arrangements. I just chuckled at her and looked at the clock. 6:13 AM. Ugh. We have to adjust to the human schedule. Everybody scattered off to go make themselves at home in their rooms.

Dimitri and I made our way up to our room on the second floor. He slid his key card down the reader and the door clicked and the lock blinked green. He opened the door and I shot into the room. There were two twin beds, two nightstands, a fridge, a lounge chair and a dresser. In the bathroom was a shower stall, a sink, a medicine cabinet with a mirror on the front of it, and a toilet. No tub. How boring. Oh well.

I walked out and saw Dimitri lounging on his bed with his hands behind his head. I looked at the digital clock on the wall. 6:17. We would be leaving in no longer than ten minutes. I walked over and scrambled in the bed next to Dimitri.

"So how do you guys plan on grading us on our performance?"

"We will be stationed randomly throughout the school as administrators and such. This school used to be a Moroi specialization school, but was discovered by humans long ago so the majority of the teachers and admin are Moroi. That's why we selected this school."

"Oh. Cool." I didn't know what else to say. I looked at the time again. 6:20. "What time do we need to leave?"

"Around 6:25. It's a twenty minute drive."

I nodded and jumped out of his bed to go check myself in the mirror. I heard a chuckle and a creaking of bed springs. Then I smelled his aftershave around me. His arms wrapped around my waist from behind me.

"You look perfect."

I scoffed. "I _know_ that. Just making sure. I've got preppy rich kids to make a lasting impression on."

He rolled his eyes as I turned to face him. "This is some impression you're going to make."

I looked up at him through my overgrown bangs. "Oh, really?" I asked with a dangerous note in my voice.

He chuckled again. "Come on, Roza, we need to go to the limo."

I sighed. "Fine." I fished around for my emergency cell phone in my suitcase and stuffed it in my front right pocket.

I looked over at Dimitri who was waiting for me. "Alright, Comrade, let's go."

When we pulled up to Octavian Country Day, I wasn't impressed. It looked like any other private school. It no doubt had been "upgraded" by humans to look more modern. I appreciated the Gothic architecture of our Academies and Royal Court much more.

The students were what shocked me. They _all_ wore designer clothing. They weren't knock-offs, I could spot those a mile away. Almost every student here wore something you'd find at a Neiman Marcus. I looked down at my Target-bought clothing and shrugged. I didn't care how rich these snobs were. I was badass and looked amazing without money. Besides, Lissa would fit in comfortably with her designer clothes. With her royal inheritance, she could afford more than anybody else at this school. Her outfit was classy-cute. She wore a white lacy camisole with a dark blue double-breasted coat that offset her vampire-pale skin in an ethereal way. She also wore a pair of plain Target-bought dark wash jeans and deep blue flats. Quite a contrast to my extreme red-black theme.

"Here we are," the driver announced. "Octavian Country Day."

We all inhaled in unison. I broke the silence.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?"

I opened the door and stepped out of the limo followed by Lissa. A few girls walking by looked at us strangely, but nonetheless kept walking past. I shrugged. Then Eddie and Christian stepped out. Other girls stopped and openly stared at them. I chuckled as Lissa went to Christian and entwined her fingers with his. _Possessive much?_ She shot me look saying _don't even. _I raised my hands in surrender, still chuckling. The guardians of our group stayed in the limo aside from Dimitri and Alberta. When Dimitri got out about ten more girls stopped dead in their tracks and gaped at him. I growled possessively. Dimitri chuckled at me and shook his head. I glared at the girls with my death glare until they eventually left. Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down. It worked slightly.

We made our way to the front office where the Moroi secretary directed us to the guidance office. The counselor there, who was also a Moroi, asked us what classes we took at St. Vladimir's and drew up a schedule for each of us. My schedule was exactly like Lissa's since I had to guard her.

_1st Period AP American Government _

_2nd Period AP English Literature _

_3rd Period Study Hall _

_4th Period AP Statistics _

_5th Period AP Biology _

_6th Period Team Sports _

Ugh. Lissa is such a nerd. At least there are only 6 classes. And I don't actually have to _do_ any homework. All the teachers know we dhampirs are just here to guard our Moroi.

I walked up to Lissa. "Damn, Lissa. You are such a nerd."

"Oh don't judge me, underachiever."

I scoffed. "I'm not an underachiever. I have the _highest_ scores and grades of the senior class of novices," I bragged, my nose upturned in mock snootiness.

Lissa rolled her eyes. "We should get to class."

I made a face. "Right, your first of four AP classes. _Fun._"

She rolled her eyes and dragged me along to her class of educational hell.

As Lissa politely walked in the classroom and handed our schedules to the teacher, I strolled across the classroom to the farthest pair of desks I saw in the back of the class. I felt Lissa send disapproving waves through the bond. I smirked internally. I sat next to some girl with dirty blonde hair with a sporty-yet-cute outfit on. She eyed my outfit in a scrutinizing manner while the guys eyed it hungrily. Her eyes showed approval, even though she was wearing designer clothes. I decided to break her stare down.

"Hey, I'm Rose," I said quietly.

She smiled. "Kristen." I smiled back. Lissa sat down in the desk in front of me. She turned to greet Kristen politely.

"Hi, I'm Lissa," she said smiling brightly. Kristen smiled widely at her.

"I'm Kristen."

"Nice to meet you, Kristen," Lissa said.

"You too," Kristen replied.

Oh God, how formal. I rolled my eyes and turned to face the front of class, looking at nothing in particular but everything at the same time. I made quick sweeping glances around the room every minute. I tuned out the teacher until about a half hour later when she called on me to answer a question.

"Miss Hathaway," my head snapped up to her. "Until the Constitution was ratified, the document that established and defined the government of the United States was the _what_?"

I blanked. How the hell was I supposed this crap? Luckily, Lissa sent me the message through the bond.

_The Articles of Confederation! _

"Uh, the Articles of Confederation."

"Correct. Very good, Miss Hathaway."

I rolled my eyes and started tuning her out again, continuing my sweeping glances.

Twenty minutes later, class ended. We went off to her second period, AP English Lit, which carried on the same way American Government did. I did my guardian thing while Lissa paid attention to class and bailed me out whenever I was called on. When we got to study hall, however, was when things got interesting.

We had sat at one of the group tables in the very back of the class so we could chat about random things that may or may not be confidential to humans when a brunette with four other girls, including Kristen, walked up to us looking extremely pissed.

"Who are you and what are you _doing_ at our table?" she demanded.

I stared at her like she had two heads. "Um, who are _you_ and how the hell did you get the right to claim a table?" I gestured around the room. "There are plenty more in this room."

She looked bewildered. "How _dare_ you talk to me in such a way?!"

Okay, now she was just being annoying. "Who died and made you Queen Bitch?" I mocked, using the name I frequently used on Tatiana.

Her nostrils flared. She pointed to some random table. "Get out of our table now!"

I got up and discovered I was a good five inches taller than her. I put on my harshest death glare and used my scary voice when I spoke this time. "Yeah? How about you _make me_?"

Her friends backed up in fear at the sight of my arm muscles flexing and fists clenching. Her eyes registered fear but she refused to show it on her face.

Lissa sensed somebody was about to get hurt and lightly touched my arm. "Rose, don't. Let's just go to another table before you do something you'll regret."

It wasn't until just then that I realized that we had the whole class's attention. How did I always manage to do that?

I was about to disagree with Lissa when I remembered I wasn't here to defend my pride, I was here to protect Lissa. So I swallowed back more threats and said through clenched teeth, "As you wish, Your Royal Bitchiness."

She looked shocked beyond belief but accepted it. I was about turn away when I decided I wanted to clarify something. "By the way, who the hell are you anyway?"

She still looked pissed but tossed her over her shoulder and gave me a level look in the eye. "I'm Massie Block."

_**R&R pretty please with Gucci on top! (Sorry, couldn't resist the Clique joke. I know, I'm sorry for being so lame.) **_


	6. Puh-lease

**MPOV **

After texting and avoiding work in my American Government class with Alicia all period, I made my way to my English 4 Honors class and met up with Kristen and Kuh-laire along the way. Kristen decided to drop a not-so-pleasant bomb on me then.

"_Ehmagawd_, Massie. Two new students enrolled here at OCD today," Kristen spilled. "I saw them in my first period class."

Kristen had AP American Government first period, so if they were nerds there was no point in her telling me this. "_So_?" I snapped. She flinched.

"Well, they are really smart, pretty, and _loaded_," she clarified. "And one of the girls, Rose if I remember correctly, is like seriously sexy. She's got curves and confidence like I've never seen before. And her friend, Lissa, looks like a princess. Like, she's got long platinum blonde hair that looks _natural_. And she wears designer clothing that compares to what we wear."

I paled internally. Competition. On the outside, I showed no fear and simply grabbed a lock of my glossy chocolate-caramel hair and played with it to cover up my nervousness. "And what about the 'sexy' chick? Rose?" I asked nonchalantly.

Kristen relaxed slightly. "Well, she wears clothes that are obviously from Target, but she pulls them off in such a way that makes it look more expensive."

I pulled out today's tube of Glossip Girl and reglossed in anxiety. There was _no way_ I could lose my alpha position here. I'd had it since the sixth grade. I was practically royalty here. No, scratch that. I _was_ royalty here. I was the undeniable leader. No one ever questioned, doubted, or denied me. If these girls were just as Kristen had described, then my alpha status could possibly be denied like a bad AmEx. That was _nawt_ acceptable.

But then again, Kristen was poor. She could just be biased. Yes, that was it. Kristen's poorness has just affected her views. I fixed her with a level look.

"Who cares? It's nawt like she's prettier or richer or more alpha than me. Are you _seriously_ saying that I have competition, Kristen?" I spat at her.

She cowered away. "Of course nawt. I was just . . ." she trailed off.

I shook my head. "Puh-lease. Get ahold of yourself. That would ah-bsolutely _never_ happen," I said confidently.

She just nodded as we walked into second period. Claire had been quiet the whole time. I shot a look at her. "Do _you_ have anything to say on the matter, Kuh-laire?"

She rolled her eyes at my snobby pronunciation of her name and put her hand up. "Puh-lease. I am _so_ nawt getting into that with _you_. No offense, but that is a totally dangerous topic."

I scowled at her lack of an answer but nonetheless dropped the subject. She was the only one I ever considered even close to an equal to me and the only one I ever gave an ounce of respect to. She had proven long ago that she _chose_ to be in the Pretty Committee and that she didn't mind leaving if she wasn't enjoying herself. I found her to be an enhancing asset to me and didn't need her dropping out.

We found a few desks that were close to each other in the far back area of the class. Claire sat next to Kristen while I sat directly behind Claire. Kristen and I discussed important PC matters **(AN: by "important PC matters" she means gossiping and secretly insulting LBRs that happened to unfortunately be sitting near them) **while Kuh-laire would just shake her head and roll her eyes at us. I never had a clue what was always up her butt.

When class had finally ended, we quickly made our way out of class and met up with Alicia and Dylan on the way to study hall. Alicia was bragging about her latest F on her English test when we walked into the classroom and saw two girls sitting at _our_ reserved table. What were they _doing_ there? Everybody knows that's _our_ table and that if they sat there they would face ultimate social demise by my hands. Though on closer inspection I realized these girls were not regulars. I'd never seen them before; they must've been the girls Kristen was obsessing over earlier.

Upon even closer inspection I painstakingly realized that Kristen has also been right. They were absolutely beautiful. The pale one with platinum blonde hair had a figure _to die for_ and princess-like features to match. The tan one had voluptuous curves that would set any guy on fire and beautiful long hair that looked almost black. This analysis took about five seconds while I also got ready to tell them off and humiliate them in front of the whole class like they deserved. The PC stopped their chatting as I stormed up to the intruders.

"Who are you and what are you _doing_ at our table?" I snapped.

The tan girl stared at me in complete annoyance and confusion. "Um, who are _you_ and how the hell did you get the right to claim a table?" She gestured around the room. "There are plenty more in this room."

What was she doing? Does she _know_ who I am? Nobody ever cursed around here. It was completely animalistic and uncultured. The only people who did it every now and then were Layne Abeley and her LBR friends. "How _dare_ you talk to me in such a way?!"

Her face registered just plain annoyance now, which was beyond me. I don't annoy other people, _they_ annoy _me_.

"Who died and made you Queen Bitch?" she mocked, seeming distantly amused by the name which only infuriated me more.

I could feel my nostrils flaring with anger as I pointed to some other table in the room. "Get out of our table now!"

She got up and I noticed she was a good five inches taller than me. She fixed a fierce glare at me and spoke in a low, deep voice this time. "Yeah? How about you _make_ me?"

My friends backed up in fear at the sight of her arm muscles flexing and fists clenching. I was extremely terrified but refused to let it show.

The blonde girl decided to intervene then. She lightly touched the other girl's arm in a calming way. "Rose, don't. Let's just go to another table before you do something you'll regret."

She's right she'll regret it. If she ever laid a single finger on me I would make the rest of her life complete _hell. _

I watched as the girl, Rose as she was called, waged a mental battle. Finally, through clenched teeth she managed to utter, "As you wish, Your Royal Bitchiness."

I was still highly offended at her behavior but nonetheless accepted her false apology. She looked as if she wanted to turn away but paused instead. "By the way, who the hell are you anyway?" she asked.

I gave her a level look in the eye and did my trademark hair-flip and said in a haughty voice, "I'm Massie Block."

**Yay! Massie's an evil queen bitch! But not quite as bad as Tatiana is, of course. But Rose can take her. **

**Sorry about the long wait and short chapter. But it was the week before spring break and my teachers love cramming in those last-minute tests. But since it is officially spring break, I will have TONS of time to update! **

**It will move on in Rose's POV next chapter! (by the way, I'm so happy I finally have readers for this story!) **


	7. Derrick Herrington

**RPOV **

_Previously: _

_I was about to disagree with Lissa when I remembered I wasn't here to defend my pride, I was here to protect Lissa. So I swallowed back more threats and said through clenched teeth, "As you wish, Your Royal Bitchiness." _

_She looked shocked beyond belief but accepted it. I was about turn away when I decided I wanted to clarify something. "By the way, who the hell are you anyway?" _

_She still looked pissed but tossed her over her shoulder and gave me a level look in the eye. "I'm Massie Block."_

I gave her a bored look. She stared back at me expectantly. I waved her off, muttering unintelligible insults under my breath as I grabbed Lissa lightly by the arm and took her to another table. We sat down at one right next to the window.

As I flopped down in my seat, she gave me an amused look. "What were you going to do? Beat up the queen bee of the prep school?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes. "I almost did. I wanted to, but," I attempted a serious face. "I am a _guardian_ and must never beat up snobby, rich human girls."

Lissa giggled slightly. "What, is that a rule?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Might as well be. I would've gotten hell from Alberta and Dimitri if I hadn't controlled myself." I shook my head slightly at the whole immaturity of the situation.

Lissa gave me a knowing look. "I doubt Dimitri would've been that hard on you." She reconsidered this. "Well, _outside_ of the bed that is."

I gaped at her. "_Lissa_! What is up with you? I think you're hanging out with Sparky too much."

She rolled her eyes at the nickname but nonetheless let a smirk slip onto her face. "I'm just saying what you won't say," she said, mimicking something I had said to her a few months ago.

This time I was the one smirking. "Actually, I _do_ say it. Just not in _public_ where _everyone can hear me_." I emphasized that last part to her.

Her smile turned sheepish. "Sorry. Maybe you're right. Christian is rubbing off on me."

We glanced over to little Queen Bitch's table and saw her glaring at us in a very scrutinizing manner. What the _hell_ was up her ass? I hoped she wouldn't interfere with my guardian duties with petty popularity issues. I didn't worry too much, though; I could handle some snob easily.

The next two periods went just like the first two: we saw Kristen in fourth period, AP Stats, though we didn't sit by her in that class, and fifth period, AP Biology, was just Lissa and I. I was also bailed out like before with Lissa giving me the answers through the bond. However, things got interesting again in the class I had been waiting for _all day_: Team Sports. The interesting part, though, was the fact that Massie and her Merry Men also had Team Sports. I kept receiving glares made of daggers throughout roll-call. I decided to play dirty when we got to the locker room.

When we all were called to go dress out, we trudged to the locker rooms and everyone grudgingly got dressed. I, however, stripped down to my black lace bra and black lace bikini panties and flaunted my enviable figure throughout the room while the other girls just gaped at me. The person who seemed to gape the most was that Hispanic girl that clung to Massie's side. She seemed to have the largest breasts of everybody else here (well, except me) and apparently did _not_ want her "biggest-boobs" throne being taken away. Oh well. I would flaunt these muscles and curves double-D's whenever the hell I wanted too. I slipped on some short black mesh shorts and a bright green tank top while Lissa put on some light blue workout capris and a white t-shirt. Massie and her friends all wore exercise skirts and mesh polo shirts of varying colors. _Tacky. _

We all returned to the gym to decide who would play which sport. I was fully aware of all the guys staring at me, but decided to ignore it. The options were volleyball, wrestling, and basketball for today. The preppy girls, Lissa, and I went to go play volleyball, while the guys went to either basketball or wrestling. I really wanted to go the wrestling area, but I had to stay with Lissa at all times; that was my duty.

We were having a smooth game when a few of the guys decided to taunt me a bit.

"Hey, girl, let me get a piece of that," some moron purred.

I rolled my eyes. Where were we, the _80's_? I shot him a quick glare and returned to my sweeping glances and playing volleyball. That is, until another jerk decided to join in the testosterone fun.

"Hey, what's your name? Rosie?" some other guy questioned mockingly.

That hit a nerve. That name was the most condescending name. I _hated_ being called that. "Don't call me that ever again," I said in a menacing tone. "Trust me, you'll regret it."

The stupid jerk just smirked at me. "Yeah? What do you think you're gonna do, _Rosie_?"

I almost lunged at him, but got my emotions under control. Lissa's worry for my anger and recklessness was clearly evident in the bond.

I was about to turn my back when the first guy came up and grabbed my ass. I spun around with lightning-fast speed, grabbed his arm, and twisted it behind his back while holding him to the ground. I lowered my mouth to his ear and growled, "Touch my ass again, and that hand will be up _your_ ass. Got it?"

He shivered and nodded slightly, in a shocked manner. I released him and threw him to the ground. I only just now realized that, once again, I had the entire class's attention. How did I always do that?

The other guys were laughing at this dork, calling him a pussy for "letting a girl get to him." I decided to call them on their ego.

"What? You guys think you can take me?" I called to them. They laughed at me. The nerve.

I had had enough of this shit, so I walked right up to them and said, "Well, if you're such badasses, why don't you take it to the ring and _show me_?"

The guy who looked to be the leader of their little group raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Damn him. "All of us? At the same time?"

I rolled my eyes. Duh. "Yep," I said, folding my arms. "But it won't be your typical wrestling match. I have my own rules."

He chuckled and crossed his arms in response. "Alright then. If you get too tired just let me know. We'll call it off. After all, we don't want to hurt a _girl_."

Okay, now he was just being stupid. I waved him off and jumped into the ring, gesturing them over impatiently. I quickly glanced over to Lissa and saw her right next to the ring, ready to watch.

_Don't hurt them too bad, _she said through the bond.

I smirked at her and did some warm-up stretches. When I was ready, I announced it and the referee stepped up. We got into neutral positions and the referee blew the whistle to begin the match.

Like I said, I wasn't planning on following typical wrestling rules, so I went into combat mode, but with a little less strength since these were just human boys and not immortal Strigoi. I swung out a kick and knocked the first three guys in front of me down on their butts. They were out, so that just left me and the guy I had negotiated with. He looked moderately impressed but then he smirked at me while in a defensive posture.

"So you wanna go combat style? You sure you can handle that?" He taunted.

I smirked back. "The question is can _you_ handle it?"

He looked like he was about to respond, but I had grown bored of small talk and rammed into his side with as little brute force as possible, but enough to make him stagger. He stumbled and I took that opening and in less than two seconds had him pinned to the ground. He looked up at me in shock and awe and I smirked again.

I bounced back up and held out a hand to help him up and he took it while seeming to look at me in a whole different light.

"What _is_ your actual name?" he breathed.

I smiled at him sincerely now. "Rose. Rose Hathaway."

He held out a hand and I firmly shook it. "Wasn't that far off. I'm Derrick. Derrick Herrington."


	8. Are You Two, Like, Together?

**I'm **_**soooooooooooooo**_** sorry about the late update! I've been distracted with video games and AP summer homework and getting a job and community service (volunteer, of course). I know I deserve to be thrown into a pit of rabid vipers. Or geese. Maybe geese if you want me to suffer. Anyway, here's chapter 8! Oh, and I just realized that I completely forgot about her abilities to see ghosts because of being shadow-kissed. ARGH! I'm stupid. SO just pretend that she has those barriers against them as said in Blood Promise. She learned them early. So sorry. **

**By the way, this is the only VA+Clique crossover! I feel so original :P **

I shook my head dropping his hand.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he inquired.

I smirked. "I have a tough trainer."

He gave me a wink and walked off to his buds, who were now making fun of him. I turned to Lissa to discover that Christian and Eddie also had this class period.

"Hey, Eddie!" I exclaimed. "Mr. Ozera." I gave Christian a nod. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. We're not even out of high school."

"Well, duh. Out of high school, I'm supposed to call you _Lord _Ozera." I chuckled. "Like _that's_ ever going to happen."

Christian smirked. "There's the Rose I know and somewhat love."

I put my hand over my chest in mock drama. "Oh! Christian has finally confessed to having feelings non-malicious towards me! I think I may faint."

Lissa giggled while Eddie shook his head. I made a sweeping glance around the room again and spotted Dimitri by a doorway. _Oops. _I needed to get back to my duties.

"Hey, guys," I whispered. "Dimitri is by the doorway. We need to get back to Moroi-Guardian roles.

Eddie sobered up. "Right," he said.

Lissa and I returned to our smooth volleyball game until class was over.

After class had ended, we made our way to the limo. Lissa and I were the first ones to arrive and Dimitri was the only one waiting for us. We slipped into the backseat with me sitting next to Dimitri and Lissa across from us, waiting for Christian. While we were waiting, Lissa decided to use this time to her advantage.

"So. Guardian Bel—Dimitri." Lissa her full attention on Dimitri firmly. Oh no. She was going to give him _the talk_. The one best friends give to their friend's boyfriends. Ugh.

His attention snapped towards Lissa at her sharp tone. "Yes, Princess?"

"Lissa," she corrected. She leaned forward. "I just want to make this clear. You do _anything_ to hurt Rose, and you will regret it. I _promise_ you that."

I chuckled but Dimitri did not seem amused. He took her completely serious. "Of course, Princ—er, Lissa. I would never dream of hurting her. I love her more than anything."

A serene look spread over Lissa's face as she leaned back in her seat. "Good. That's all I needed to know."

Dimitri nodded while I rolled my eyes. I looked toward the door as Alberta, Eddie and Christian got in the limo. Eddie and Christian had amused looks on their faces. Lissa and I almost giggled at the memory of what happened last period. Alberta gave us scrutinizing looks.

"What's so amusing?" she demanded.

I finally giggled a little, but Eddie was the one who explained.

"Some punk tried hitting on Rose. They even grabbed her ass—er, butt," he corrected himself. I felt Dimitri tense up beside me. "But Rose ended up taking down him and his friends effortlessly."

Alberta gave me a stern look. "You aren't supposed to draw attention to yourself and beat up human boys."

I rolled my eyes. "What was I supposed to do? Let him continue to sexually harass me?"

She sighed, seeing no use in arguing with me. "I guess not. You didn't hurt them too much, did you?"

I laughed. "Not _too_ much."

When we arrived back at the dorms, I made sure to stay on complete alert for any "Strigoi" attacks. Luckily, we were safe up until we were right at Lissa's door on the first floor. She was unlocking her door when I heard the slightest brushing of clothing against the wall around the corner. I whipped around and saw Stan appear out of thin air. I was so ready for this.

I waited for him to make the first attack, and he did. I anticipated his blow to my right shoulder and easily dodged it. I feinted to my left and swept my legs out underneath him, causing him to fall. I already had my stake ready and I jumped on him and lowered my stake over his "heart." I sighed and jumped back up. I offered a hand to Stan but he waved it away and got up on his own. Alberta appeared from around the same corner with a small smile on her face.

"Very good, Miss Hathaway. You've aced your first test," she nodded to me and Lissa and walked away with Stan in tow.

I smirked at Lissa who was awestruck at how fast I disposed of Stan. "What?"

She shook her head and gave me a rueful smirk. "Don't even ask. You know," she said tapping her head. I chuckled and lead her into her room. We sat down on the floor, facing each other, and I could tell that she wanted to talk to me about what happened at school today.

"So . . . ?" I prompted. She sighed.

"You know, those girls . . . the ones who follow that Massie girl?"

I nodded.

"Well, are they going to be much of an issue to us these next couple of weeks?" she asked uneasily. I knew she wasn't scared _of them_, per se, she was just worried about what would happen if Massie got too nosey with us. I smiled.

"Lissa. There is no reason why she would want to go snooping in our business just because we're new."

She gave me a look. "You beat up her boyfriend."

I gaped at her. "That was her _boyfriend_? And I did not beat him up!"

She nodded. "I saw him walk over to her towards the end of class. Their auras showed pink and slight red which means fondness of each other and a little love."

I shrugged. "Oh well. There's still no reason for her to bug us. However, that Spanish girl seemed bothered that my rack is bigger than hers." I smirked at Lissa.

She sighed. "That was so mean of you. I could see how angry she was at you. And jealous." She paused. "That Derrick guy seemed into you, too."

I gasped and slapped her arm lightly. "Ugh! Lissa! You know I have Dimitri!" I still giggled in spite of myself. It felt good to finally be able to be completely open with Lissa about everything. She giggled as well.

"I know you do. I also know he saw when that jerk grabbed your ass."

I laughed. "What, did you feel his aura light up and burn with annoyance or jealousy?"

She laughed too. "Yeah that and anger. I felt it and looked over to the door and saw him standing there with his fists clenched tightly. You couldn't tell because you were too caught up in that mess yourself, I guess."

I stopped laughing for a second. "Do you think Massie noticed her man checking me out? That would certainly piss her off."

Lissa smirked. "I don't think she did. If she did, then we really should watch out. But really. What's she going to do? Tell everyone we're blood whores? She can't embarrass us because we don't have the same standards as her."

I nodded in agreement, but then made a face mocking being in thought. "No, she could point out that my clothes were bought from Target." I dramatically put my arm over my forehead and fell back on the floor. "I'd be, like, socially ruined for, like, _ever_!" I whined in a girly voice.

Lissa doubled over in giggles at my silliness. I sat up abruptly.

"I'm bored. Did you bring your nail polish?"

Lissa raised her eyebrow. Damn her. "Of course I did." She got up and sauntered over to her suitcase. "What color?" she asked while digging through her bag.

"Uhh . . . . red!" I reconsidered. She had lots of reds. "_Scarlet_ red."

Lissa giggled and grabbed herself a pale sea-green color and my red nail polish. She came back over to where we sat and tossed me my pick.

We sat there for what seemed like twenty minutes taking our time painting our nails and gossiping about the drama of St. Vladimir's, royal cliques, etc. We were laughing about something stupid that I said in class one day when I knocked my nail polish over, spilling the scarlet liquid into a little puddle on the tightly woven blue carpet.

"Shit," I muttered. I got up and went to the bathroom to wet a washcloth. I walked back over to the nail polish spill and got on my hands and knees trying to clean the stain to the best of my abilities. That's when the door opened behind me.

Lissa started giggling uncontrollably. "Hey, Guardian Belikov," she giggled.

I smirked and looked behind me and saw Dimitri staring at my ass. "See something interesting back there?"

His eyes snapped up to mine and I laughed at his flustered expression. I got up forgetting about the spilt nail polish and walked over to him. "What's up?" I asked.

He didn't even try wiping the hungry expression off his face. I got a tingling sensation in my abdomen as I saw the pure animal lust in his eyes. I managed a giggle as I trailed my fingers lightly down his arm, barely brushing his skin at all. He inhaled a sharp, shaky breath and drew me closer to him.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he whispered huskily in my ear. I actually think I did as I could feel his excitement digging into my thigh.

"Well, I think I've got an idea," Lissa said sarcastically. I checked the bond and realized that Dimitri's aura was blasting golden and red colors everywhere. Mine was quite similar. "Maybe you two should go back to your room."

"That's actually what I came here for," Dimitri finally managed to speak coherently.

I raised my eyebrows. "Why?"

He chuckled. "It's late. It's almost 7:00 pm."

I gaped at him and then Lissa. "We've been painting our nails and gossiping for _three hours_?" She shrugged.

I looked at Dimitri and smirked. "Think we'll be able to make it back up to our room before sexually assaulting each other?"

"Doubt it," Lissa muttered. I shot her a look.

"Fine, we'll be leaving, _Your Majesty_," I said sarcastically.

She stuck her tongue out at me as I grabbed Dimitri by the hand and pulled him out of the room. We walked towards the stairs with an "appropriate" distance between us, though I could feel the sexual tension crackling around us.

As soon as we were up the staircase, I guess Dimitri decided self-control was overrated because he grabbed me by the waist and pushed me roughly up against the wall. His lips found mine and we became lost in each other's embrace as we heard someone clear their throat.

Dimitri and I both froze and looked up in the direction of the intruder. I nearly fell over in relief. It was just Christian. However, he seemed to be in the shock of his life.

"What are you . . . are you guys . . . what the _hell_ is going on?!" He finally managed.

I smirked at him. "What do you think?"

His eyes bugged out. "Are you two, like, together?"

"No, not exactly," Dimitri said. "No one can really know about this." He sounded nervous. I had no such reservations.

"No one will find out about this. Right, Christian?" I asked him threateningly. He was unaffected by my brawn.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's not like I'd even _want_ to tell anybody. Does Lissa know?"

I nodded. "I just recently told her. Now, if you want any more details, go pester your girlfriend."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll leave you two to your making out." He chuckled. "But I may advise, wait until you get to your room," he joked and then walked off.

I stuck my tongue out at his retreating form. Dimitri looked down at me. "He's right. We should get back to our room."

I sighed. "Okay."

**There will be a RosexDimitri scene next chapter! Leaving off from this point. But pull your pants back up, it's not a lemon. I don't write those ;D **


End file.
